Release (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie)
The VHS release, which is just in time for Christmas, includes the teaser trailer for Dunston Checks In before the film. *The sneak peek for the film can be seen on the VHS release of The Pagemaster. [1] *The last Fox Video VHS to feature the 1993 Fox Video logo. **On this movie's VHS, three of Fox's films were promoted before the movie started: *#''Dunston Checks In'' *#''The Pagemaster'' (VHS) *#''Far From Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (VHS) *LOGO GIMMICK: The 20th Century Fox logo is skinny in size, and the 1994 fanfare was electronic muffled. *Most recent ''Power Rangers fans seem to like the film. However, the film met a whole lot of mixed reviews. The movie earned a 39% percent rating on Rotten Tomatoes. It was also announced by Rotten Tomatoes that the film met mostly negative reviews, similar to what Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie did in 1997 when that film also met extremely negative to poor reviews due to Turbo's poor to a dismal reaction and ratings. Fans (and regular audiences) gave the movie mostly positive-to-favorable-to mixed feelings. However, fans mainly praised the film for the 3D concept of the Power Rangers' suits (which used PVC leather and not spandex used in the show and their respective Sentai footage) but didn't like the movie's concept on some other reasoning why the movie looked so gaudy. Though, the film's soundtrack, costume design, and concept was highly praised except for Paul Freeman's performance as the wicked and vile Ivan Ooze, whose performance was ignored. The movie received many negative reviews critics. For example: One critic on Answers.com gave MMPR a 1-star rating and wrote: " Despite the larger budget, the film remains true to the style of the show, which often recalls Japanese monster movies in its depictions of battling giant monsters through obvious special effects. The fast-paced fantasy action attracted a good portion of its intended youthful audience, while not becoming quite as much of a sensation as the TV series; some adults attacked the film for its reliance on violence (though of a bloodless, cartoon variety) and its status as a blatant promotional tool for the best-selling Power Ranger toys." Judd Blaise, All Movie Guide wrote this giving the movie a 1 star rating. Brett Weiss, of All Game Guide, stated: " For an adult, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are easy to dislike, dismiss, and discard as just another lousy children's fad. As seen through the eyes of a child, the Power Rangers are a larger-than-life team of superheroes who battle the bad guys in an exciting and entertaining manner. Whether you fall on one of these ends of the spectrum or somewhere in between, you'll still find Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to be a disappointment." On certain online retelling sites like Amazon.com, several online critics gave the film 5/5 to 4/5 star ratings while browsing the film's DVD release on Sept. 2, 2003. MMPR:The Movie, as of fans' standards, is considered the most successful Power Rangers side-project in other form of PR-based media and is considered the most successful Power Rangers movie of all time. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'', on Box Office Mojo, is currently ranked at #47 in the "Superhero" genre. The film's budget was $15,000,000, making this the most expensive Power Ranger project ever made and ever recognized. It is also the most highest grossing Power Ranger movie of all time. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie